


Filling The Princeling

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [19]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, BDSM, Cage, Cecearlos - Freeform, Double Anal Penetration, Flogging, Multi, Orgasm, Polyamory, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually this kind of sexual exploration had to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filling The Princeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oxytreza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxytreza/gifts).



> Got the idea from a post on Tumblr where Oxy pointed out a lack of DP with these three so...yeah.
> 
> Cecil still has the crazy fantasies in his head when they play. He is a very spoiled little princeling sometimes.

Elven wine was decidedly  _much_  stronger than anything Humans could ever try to make themselves. It was obscenely expensive as well but with the constant threat of sending them Earl’s head in a box; the Elves from the neighboring kingdom were more than willing to send a shipment every month of their prized wine to the castle to ensure that their missing prince stayed alive. The princeling wasn’t sure if it was because of the grapes used or perhaps something in the fermentation process but either way; Elven wine was  _very_ nice to drink while one was watching their two sluts performing for them.

The princeling lay on his side on top of his bed, his head resting against the palm of one hand. In his other hand he held a goblet of the strong wine, sipping from it occasionally, eyes locked on his two sluts before him. The large cage was most decidedly a wise investment and he purred to himself as he smiled around the rim of his goblet.

Earl was lying on his back, Carlos kneeling over his body and straddling him. Earl’s mouth was wrapped around the Half-Elf’s cock, sucking hungrily as he grasped the other’s thighs to keep him steady. Carlos in turn had his head bowed, eagerly returning Earl’s kindness with his own, keeping his hips still for the redhead to avoid choking him as they both focused on pleasuring the other.

Slowly Earl started to roll his hips forward, digging his nails into Carlos’ thighs, urging the Alchemist to do the same. He hummed and mewled softly, smiling when Carlos finally started to comply for him. He started to swallow around the Half-Elf’s erection, gagging softly as he moaned, nostrils flaring in pleasure as Carlos started to use more of his tongue on the head of his erection.

The pair was so close to cumming. They just needed a little more time and…

“Stop,” the princeling commanded. He frowned when his pets did not immediately comply and he hissed as he sat up, giving their cage a warning kick. “Stop!” He pursed his lips, watching in annoyance as his two sluts whimpered as Carlos slid off of Earl, both of them panting as they struggled to get up into a kneeling position, spreading their legs and straightening their backs, showing him their needy erections as they tried to control their panting and heaving chests.

“I should not have to repeat myself,” Cecil snarled, curling his lip disdainfully at the pair, “and I was  _just_  about to share a very special idea that came into my head…”

“Please,” Carlos whined, forced to keep his hands behind his back to stop himself from touching his throbbing erection. He looked skyward for a moment, biting down on his bottom lip, shuddering at the sensation of pre lazily sliding down the underside of his cock. “Please,” he repeated breathlessly, licking his lips.

Cecil cocked an eyebrow as he turned his attention to Earl. The Elf was kneeling in silence, his hands clenched into trembling fists at his sides. He was suffering just as badly as the Half-Elf but his pride and honor stopped him just short of begging. He hadn’t begged anything from the princeling in a long time…not since he had managed to overpower the princeling once and gained control over him for several days at least.

“Punishment first, then we can resume play,” Cecil sniffed, leaning forward to undo the lock on the cage door. “Come out and bend over the cage, one on either side facing each other. You may hold hands if you wish. If I see you rubbing your cocks on anything I’m getting the cock cages out and neither of you gets to cum!”

He watched as his two sluts obeyed, crawling out of the cage and shifting before standing up, bending over the sides of their cage facing each other, spreading their legs and arching their backs to stick their asses out further. He saw the way Earl reached out to take Carlos’ hands, giving them a reassuring squeeze, rubbing circles against the backs with his thumbs. He snorted and went to the chest, choosing a braided flogger for the occasion.

“You’re an Alchemist,” he purred to Carlos, letting the thongs of the flogger trail over his arm, “give me a number.”

“…Five?” Carlos offered.

“More than that,” he snorted, “I know you’re stronger than that!”

“Ten,” he said, a little firmer this time.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Master.”

The princeling nodded at this, accepting the answer as he turned his attention to Earl, smiling wickedly as he pointed the flogger at him. “Who goes first?”

“Me,” the Elven slut says without hesitation and the princeling laughs, knowing that this would be the answer. He moves to stand behind him, idly slipping a hand between his spread legs, fondling his testicles and underside of his erection before pulling his hand away.

“Eyes forward,” he commands, taking a step back to ready himself. He watches as Carlos leans forward, resting his forehead against Earl’s and he snorts, shaking his head before starting to move his wrist, letting the flogger make the air near Earl hiss first. He has the flogger moving in a figure eight, turning and turning rapidly before it finally strikes the redhead’s offered ass, making him flinch.

The princeling is an expert at beating his slaves without tearing and destroying their skin. He drags out the flogging by letting the thongs ghost over Earl’s flesh, the threat open and clear but not yet carried out. He controls the pacing and the force of the blows and by the time he’s finished he has made Earl cry out in pain several times.

Reaching out, Cecil rubs a comforting hand over Earl’s hot and red ass, squeezing and kneading the flesh with a lazy smile, pressing himself against the Elf’s back. “When your Master tells you to stop…what do you do?”

“Stop…” he panted.

“Good boy,” he snorted, giving his ass a slap with the palm of his hand. He smiled at the way Earl jerked forward, arms trembling as he kept himself in position, still holding onto Carlos’ hands as their Master strolled over to the Half-Elf. “You…should know better,” the princeling taunted, holding the flogger against Carlos’ lips.

“Master…”

“Kiss it and beg for correction.”

Slowly Carlos kissed one of the braided thongs, shuddering as he shifted on his feet. “Please…”

“You can do better than that,” Cecil sighed.

“Please flog me, Master,” Carlos whined, shutting his eyes tight to avoid eye contact. “I was so bad, Master! I deserve it! Make my dark ass red just the way you like it!”

“Much better…”

Carlos was much more of a screamer during punishment than Earl. His body rocked forward with every blow and he mewled and opened his mouth willingly when Earl started to kiss him in comfort, whispering to him in Elvish to calm his nerves and get him through it. His body is trembling much harder than Earl’s had when his own flogging was finished and he blushed when Earl kissed some errant tears away, purring as he nuzzled him.

“ _Color?”_

“ _Purple.”_

“ _Are you sure?”_

“ _I promise.”_

“ _Okay…”_

“Earl, go and get the oil and join me in bed,” Cecil cooed, running a flat hand over Carlos’ sore ass before setting the flogger down, climbing back into bed, spreading his legs lazily as he watched the redhead moving to obey. He knows that Earl’s body is aching but he also can see that the redhead is still as hard as ever, perhaps more so after being flogged.

“Get your Master ready for a fucking,” he hisses as Earl approaches the bed. He reaches out and hooks a finger under his white collar, pulling him onto the bed when he feels he’s moving too slow, smiling as Earl allows it and climbs up easily enough.

Carlos slinks down onto his knees beside the bed, watching with hazy eyes as the oil is spread and Earl is soon fucking their Master with three of his fingers. Their Master is crying out in pleasure, throwing his head back as Earl’s fingers thrust in and out of him, the tips curling a little inside of him, stroking his prostate and making him howl all the louder. The Half-Elf blushes at the wonderful sounds, licking suddenly very dry lips.

“Ah…get…on your back!” the princeling panted, hissing when he feels Earl’s fingers pulled out of him as the Elf moves to obey. He sits up and watches as Earl strokes himself with more oil and he smiles as he moves to straddle his hips, his back facing Earl as he holds himself just above the head of his slick cock, teasing him with the smallest amount of contact. “Take it!” he snarls, bracing himself.

Earl grabs onto Cecil’s hips and he thrusts deep inside of him, pulling him down fully onto his cock in one swift motion. The Elf is rough whenever he’s allowed to penetrate his Master and he huffs and digs his fingers into his thighs, fucking him hard and steadily, making the Human bounce in his lap, howling in pleasure with each thrust inside of him.

Throwing his head back, the princeling mewled as he ground himself down onto Earl’s cock, shutting his eyes tightly as he bit back another scream. He turned his head to look over at Carlos and he smiled wickedly, gesturing for the Alchemist to climb up onto the bed. He was still being bounced in Earl’s lap and he smiled and shook his head sharply when Carlos made as if to start sucking his cock.

“Master?”

“Oil…use..!” Carlos blinked and stared at him in confusion and he snarled, pointing at the jar again, swallowing down another moan as he tried to keep his arm steady. “Use the  _fucking_ oil!”

“ _Cecil, what are you..?”_

“ _Please!”_

“ _Are you sure I’ll even fit?!”_

“ _Carlos, please!”_

Earl has slowed down his pace, sitting up a little to watch as Carlos strokes his erection with oil, making himself slick enough for what Cecil is planning on happening. The redhead blushes a furious shade of red and he moans, adjusting his hold on his Master as he leans back, hissing as his cock presses against the back of Cecil’s hole and he moans, shuddering as Carlos shifts closer, hands resting over his own on Cecil’s hips.

“Fuck me!” Cecil snarls into Carlos’ face. He lets out a keen when Carlos thrusts into him and he screams at how amazingly  _full_  he feels and he pants, struggling to control himself as soon both of his sluts are adjusting their movements so that they are thrusting at the exact same time, hissing and whimpering at the sensation of their erections rubbing together while inside of him.

“Gods…” Earl whines.

Carlos presses his face against the side of Cecil’s neck, whining as he pants against him. “Oh fuck…” he whimpers, gasping at such a tight and wonderful sensation.

“Almost…” the princeling hisses, grinding himself now on both cocks, his eyes rolled up into the back of his head. He grabs onto Carlos’ shoulders, dragging his nails over his flesh before howling, shuddering as his semen splashes onto himself and Carlos.

There’s a few moments of nothing and then Earl is cumming, the sensation of warm liquid bringing Carlos over the edge. Both sluts fill their Master completely and Earl waits for Carlos to pull out first before sliding his own spent cock out of the princeling. He watches as Carlos catches him when he falls forward with a whine, kissing his Master and cooing as he runs his hands over his back.

“Master…” Earl sighs, shifting to hug the princeling from behind, nuzzling the back of his neck with a soft sigh.

* * *

“ _You feeling okay, Ceec?” Earl asks, running a washcloth over the dazed looking radio host’s brow. It had taken a little time but the scoutmaster and scientist had been able to carry their trembling lover into the bathroom, slipping him into the tub and filling it with warm water, joining him once he had nodded in agreement to physical contact._

_Earl is sitting in front of Cecil in the tub, letting Cecil rest his back against Carlos’ chest. Carlos had had the forethought to grab some chocolate bars before entering the bathroom, holding one unwrapped bar in a hand, coaxing Cecil to take small bites between his own small nibbles._

“ _How do you feel?” Carlos asks, running a hand through Cecil’s hair._

“ _…Wonderful,” Cecil confesses, offering the pair a weak smile._

“ _I didn’t think you were going to have us do_ that _,” Earl laughs, kissing Cecil on the lips firmly to establish a grounding connection again._

“ _The…princeling can be very random when he wants to be,” Cecil laughs._

“ _The princeling needs to be careful and not push himself too far,” Carlos snorts._

“ _Says the Half-Elf,” Cecil counters with a sniff._

_Earl laughs and shakes his head at the pair, resuming his washing of all three of their bodies, taking care of his lovers and then himself, taking a few bites of the chocolate himself with a purr._


End file.
